A new start
by ana-called-me
Summary: Ever since Jesus and Lexi started going out Marianna has felt alone, but what happens when she meets a new bad boy. The story will be better than the summary, I promise!
1. The Start

"Where should I sit today?" I asked myself. I scanned the courtyard for somebody to sit with, everyone already had their cliques and already established who their friends were, but with Kelsey in rehab and the whole Lexi/Jesus situation I didn't have anyone to sit with. I sat at an empty table, alone and pulled my lunch out of my bag just like the first day I started school when I first moved here. Great, back to square root one.

"Marianna?" I heard a familiar voice say. When I looked up it was none other than Lexi, with her hand intertwined with Jesus's. I rolled my eyes. "Mind if we sit?"

"Actually, I do." I said in a cruel manner turning away from the duo.

"Marianna come on, we're best friends." Lexi said.

"I told you this was a waste of time." Jesus said before I could sassily retort. "Let's go." He said pulling Lexi away from the table. I could feel a tear roll down my face.

"Hey, pretty girls aren't allowed to cry." A deep raspy voice said as I looked up. It was Joey, an upperclassman, talking to me.

"I'm not crying." I said embarassingly drying my eyes. He sat down next to me. "There was just something in my eye."

"Oldest trick in the book Foster." He said smiling. "So, why don't I just stay here until you feel better?" I smirked at his flirting efforts.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said giving him my signiture half smile.

"Well, if I do that, would you go on a date with me on Saturday?" he asked. I could feel my heard about to burst out of my chest. "I don't need an answer now, it'd be a group thing anyway, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"No, I'd love to!" I said quickly. "It's just that you'd have to meet my moms, totally old school." He pondered what I said for a second.

"Your mom, Principal Adams?" he asked.

"And my other mom is a cop." I added shyly. He sighed heavily.

"Sure, but only because I've had my eye on you for a while." He said winking. "I'll message you on Facebook tonight." he said leaving and giving me a wink.


	2. It's a yes

"How was school honey?" my dark-skinned mother asked as I walked into the house. I smiled.

"It was good mom!" I said flopping down on the couch next to her. "It was so good."

"That's good honey, where's your brother?" my mother asked. I shrugged annoyed that she didn't ask why I was so bubbly. "What?"

"Aren't you going to even ask why I'm happy?" I asked giving her a fake pout.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked smiling.

"Joey asked me out!" I said shrieking. I could see the smile disappear from her face. "What mom?"

"Joey Hamptons?" she asked in a stern tone. I rolled my eyes. "Marianna Foster, no, I won't allow it!"

"But mom, he's a junior!" I whined. "If it was Jesus you'd let him and Lexi go out on a date whenever they wanted too."

"That's because they're good kids Marianna, Joey isn't! He's been in my office every other week this year." My mother said sternly.

"At least give him a chance mom, please." I whined. "I'll set the table every day this week, I'll wash the dishes every day, and I'll even wash the boy's laundry!"

"Alright Marianna, bring him to dinner tomorrow and I'll give him a chance!" my mother responded laughing. "But you still have to do the boys laundry!"

"Mom!" I said joining in on her fit of giggles.

"What's all the laughter about?" my blonde haired mother said joining us on the couch.

"Marianna here just talked herself into washing the boy's laundry!"

"I don't want to know how or why, but good luck with Jesus' gym socks!" My cop mother said laughing.


	3. The meeting

"Hey princess, sit with me and the guys today." Joey said greeting me as I walked into the courtyard. I smiled following him. "Are you ready for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, my moms will love you!" I said as we neared the table where Lexi and Jesus sat. I could feel their eyes watching me, judging me. "How could they not? I mean you're so cute!" I said pulling him into a kiss, at first he seemed stunned but then he fell into it.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked smirking when we finally pulled away. I turned to wave to my ex best friend as we headed to our table. "So guys, this is Marianna, the girl I was talking about."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Michael." A boy with blonde hair and ear piercings said. "This is Mimi, Aiden, and Casey." He said naming everybody at the table. "Are you going to sit?"

"Uh, yeah." I said giving a faint smile to the upperclassman.

"So, Joey tells me you're the principal's kid." Michael said squinting at me. "And your other mom is a cop."

"Yeah, but I swear I'm not a nark." I said.

"Why should we believe you?" Michael asked.

"Michael lay off her." Joey said frowning at his friend. I looked down at my sandwich losing my appetite.

"Look, I just need to know she won't get us into any trouble." Michael said rolling his eyes. "You of all people should be worried about this one."

"I'm the one who sold the pills a while ago." I said. "I never even got caught by my parents." This seemed to spark interest from everyone at the table.

"Marianna Foster, badass in the making." Joey said sliding an arm around my shoulder.


	4. The Dinner

"Marianna, your stupid date is here." Jesus said from outside my room.

"Whatever." I said shortly while trying to finish straightening my hair. "I can still hear you breathing outside my door Jesus."

"Come on Marianna, he's an asshole, how could you even invite him to dinner?" Jesus said barging into my room. I rolled my eyes. "You're being stupid Marianna, and that kiss today, what was that about?"

"I don't see where you get off lecturing me about PDA, you and Lexi are infamous for it." I said storming passed him.

"You're being stupid!" he called after me.

"Oh Marianna, you brought such a gentleman to dinner, he set the table for me!" My mom said pushing a strand of her curly hair behind her ear. She pulled me to the side. "Well doesn't somebody clean up well." My mother whispered to me.

"I told you." Was all I said before heading over to the table to join everyone else.

"I'm sorry I'm late honey!" my blonde cop mother said busting in the house. I groaned embarrassed. "Marianna is this the boy you've been talking about all week?" I could hear Jesus stifle a laugh and my face began to heat up.

"Stef Foster, pleased to meet you." My mother said extending a hand for him to shake.

"Joey Hamptons." He said formally greeting her. "How am I doing?" he whispered to me.

"Great." I whispered back while both my moms smiled at the two of us. "So Jesus, where's Lexi?" I asked with a hint of sass in my voice.

"She couldn't make it today." He said rolling his eyes. "I mean since when do you care? You are the one who dropped her as a friend right?"

"Guys, stop it." My curly haired mother said through her teeth, "I mean it." Everybody at the table stopped and waited for my reaction.

"So, I have a concert on Saturday!" Brandon said trying to clear the tension in the air.

"I only dropped her as a friend because you didn't treat me like a sister!" I yelled standing up.

"Are you kidding me?" Jesus spat. "After everything I've done for you!"

"Marianna, can we talk?" Joey asked distracting me. I followed him out to the family room. "Marianna calm down."

"Joey he just has to start with me!" I said angrily on the brink of tears.

"We have a date on Friday, think about that! One date with me and you'll be over it." He said smiling at me.

"You are so cute." I mumbled wiping my eyes.

"I'm also always around when you're crying." He said planting a kiss on my lips. "Just keep thinking Friday." And with that I picked my head up and walked back into the kitchen,

"I'm so sorry Jesus," I said cheekily. "Pass the mashed potatoes please Callie."


	5. The mini fight

"Hey Callie, which earrings do you like better?" I asked while getting ready for my date. "Personally I like the hoops better than the studs."

"Yeah, I like the hoops too." Callie said from her side of the room.

"Cool, I'll wear the studs." I said pushing my hair back. I could see her rolling her eyes at me from the corner of my eye.

"Marianna, can I tell you something?" she asked sitting up. I shrugged still struggling with my earrings. "You probably won't like what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it Callie?" I asked irritated.

"It's just that Wyatt was telling me about Joey." Callie said sighing. "He's not a good guy; Wyatt said that once he gets with a girl he moves on."

"You were right Callie; I didn't like what you had to tell me." I said glaring at her. "You're just as bad as Jesus. Why don't you tell your sleazy boyfriend to mind his own business?"

"You know what Marianna, everyone said you dropped Lexi and Jesus, but I don't see why they didn't drop you." Callie growled harshly. "You're a bitch to everyone who tries to help you. I'm going downstairs." I was alone, again.

"Marianna, your date is here!" my moms chorused from downstairs distracting me from the loneliness.

"Almost ready!" I yelled while I applied a layer of lip gloss. When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs I saw Joey giving me a half-smile in his leather jacket.

"Honey you look so cute!" my mom said kissing my forehead.

"Be back by twelve honey." My dark-skinned mother said winking.

"I thought we agreed on ten!" my overprotective cop mother said giving me a look. I put my hands up in defense and followed Joey out to his car.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he started the car.

"Just a little party." He said smirking.


	6. Good girls gone bad

"Here we are!" Joey said opening the passenger door for me. So much for a little party I thought stunned. There was music blasting and beer cans were thrown across the lawn. This was definitely not a small house party. "Getting out princess?"

"Uh yeah." I said falling out of my dazed.

"Ever been to a party like this?" he asked winking. I shook my head embarrassed of my sheltered party life. He grabbed my hand and led me inside the house. "Sup guys?" he said waving to Michael and the group I'd met a lunch a few days prior.

"Want a beer?" Casey asked tossing one to Joey.

"No thanks." I said awkwardly. Everyone in the crowd looked at me with blank expressions.

"You've never drank before have you?" Michael asked in his normal jerky tone. I was tired of him seeing me as innocent Marianna and making me look bad in front of everyone.

"Let it go Mike." Joey said defending me and opening his can of beer. In the heat of the moment I grabbed the can out of his hand and chugged it down.

"Yeah, let it go Mike." I said smirking at him. Joey pulled me over to the side. "What did I do?"

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to Marianna." Joey said sternly.

"Maybe I want too." I said whispering in his ear. Truthfully I didn't want too and I hated the way it tasted, but if it kept Joey interested I didn't have any problem with it.

"Get it Joey!" I could hear the crew chant.

"Don't pay attention to them." He said grabbing my hand and leading me back to the group. Michael passed me a beer as I sat on the couch next to Joey.


	7. Turning tables

"One more and you beat Mimi's record for chugging the most beers in two minutes!" Casey said to me as I poured the can of cold beer down my throat.

"Done!" I said proudly throwing the can on the ground. The group cheered as I threw my hands up victoriously. "So what's next?" I asked happy to be accepted.

"It depends, when's your bedtime?" Michael asked rolling his eyes. I blinked completely dazed forgetting about my curfew. I looked around for a clock in a panic. "It's 11:10 sweetheart."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Maybe I should take you home now." Joey whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to go home Joey!" I said stomping around. "I want to stay here!"

"Alright calm down Marianna." Joey said giving me a look. Just as I was calming down the doors opened, and two figures strolled in.

"Hey guys, I brought a plus one." The figure said before stepping into focus.

"Who is this gem Wyatt?" Michael asked winking. Suddenly I came to realization, it was Callie.

"Marianna?" Callie asked walking toward me.

"Hi Callie!" I said grabbing her into a hug.

"Marianna, are you drunk?" she asked smelling my breath. "How much did you drink?"

"Just a little, like one beer." I said slurring my words together.

"Actually, she just broke Mimi's record for chugging the most beers in two minutes!" Casey chimed in. "A whole six pack!"

"You let her drink that much?" Callie asked glaring at Joey. "Is this all a part of your game?"

"Look princess, she wanted to drink, my buddy didn't have anything to do with it." Michael said chiming in.

"I'm not your princess you jerk." She said harshly. "Wyatt I want to go, let's go Marianna."

"I can take her home." Joey said stepping in.

"No, I'd rather take her." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Bye-bye Joey!" I said confused, "Text me!"


End file.
